Interviews from Naruto
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: A collection of interviews of the characters done by Usagi-mun and myself. Kakashi and Naruto completed.
1. Kakashi

Title: Interviews from Naruto

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Naruto; it's a fabulous anime as it is. I wouldn't change a thing.

Warning: Uhh…This story is in script format-because it is humor based only---so don't flame me for that. It is ONLY for amusement purposes; and will be updated quite infrequently.

Rating: P.G.ish for language only. Not really this chapter though.

Author's Notes: Okay, pretty much this isn't supposed to make any sense what-so-ever. IT'S JUST TO BE FUNNY!

Uh…if someone has already done this, I didn't mean to copy your idea! –never has time to read very many stories- This was actually started around a year ago…it just took me that long to find it in the mess I call a room and then retype it. Enjoy!

Usagi © to herself

Kadiska © to myself

Quote of the Day: All's fair in war and ramen.

_-cutscene-_

Chapter One-Kakashi

Kadiska: -turns to Usagi- Do you think this is gonna' work?

Usagi: I think so. Just don't say anything that will make him suspect you. -Usagi changes Kadiska into a random blonde, blue-eyed interviewertypepersonthing. Yah.-

Kadiska: Here goes nothing…

Kadiska: -appears in Kakashi's house- Okay, let's begin. First off, Mr. Hatake, tell me…

Kakashi: It's Kakashi, not Mr. Hatake. You make me sound old-I'm only twenty-six!

Kadiska: Um…yes…and how do you spell that? -holds up her clipboard and jots down information-

Kakashi: Who ARE you? What are you doing in my bathroom?

Kadiska: Umm…I'm the interview person. Let's move on. Why did you decide to become a shinobi?

Kakashi: It would be because of my father.

Kadiska: -notices several photographs close by- Is that him? -she points to a silver-haired man-

Kakashi: Yes.

Kadiska: Ah….next question. Are you gay?

Kakashi: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Kadiska: Are you gay?

Kakashi: What kind of question is that!?

Kadiska: Just answer the question before I put that you are. -threatens- -holds the pen over the clipboard-

Kakashi: Of course I'm not gay. -glares at her-

Kadiska: Are you sure…?

Kakashi: YES!!!!!!

Kadiska: Oh, so you ARE gay…

Kakashi: No I'm NOT!!

Kadiska: So you're saying that you're not gay? But you just said…

Kakashi: Yes!

Kadiska: You are gay?

Kakashi: No, I'm NOT!

Kadiska: You're not gay?

Kakashi: Yes!

Kadiska: -blinkblink- So you are…? Will you make up your damn mind?!

Kakashi: I'm not gay and that's final!!!

Kadiska: -winches- Ah hum…Anywho…why don't you show your lower face ever?

Kakashi: Because.

Kadiska: Because?

Kakashi: Because.

Kadiska: -writes some more down- 'Great…I really wanted to find that one out…'

Kakashi: Anything else?

Kadiska: Yes. How many people have you killed?

Kakashi: -shakes his head- You actually think that I kept track? Where are you getting these questions from?

Kadiska: Hey, I'm the one asking the questions here. What kind of music do you like?

Kakashi: Why do you want to know? Are you going to give me some CD's?

Kadiska: No…I just thought that your adoring fans would like to know…

Kakashi: I have adoring fans? -peers at the T.V. screen- -sees thousands of drooling fangirls- Yipe! -vanishes-

Kadiska: HEY! We weren't finished with the interview yet!!!

Usagi: -sees Kadiska return- How did it go?

Kadiska: Here. -hands over the clipboard-

Usagi: -reads- O…kay…

Kadiska: That's what I say. So who do you wish for me to torture next, o' wise rabbit of the maniacs? –ducks-

Usagi: NARUTO!!!


	2. Naruto

Chapter Two-Naruto

Kadiska: -stares at Usagi- So I really have to do this?

Usagi: Yepper. Go on, Naruto isn't that bad of a person…

Kadiska: -grabs a new clipboard and starts walking to Naruto's normal hangout-

Usagi: …just wait 'til you have to interview Itachi…

Kadiska: -turns around really fast- HUH?!

Usagi: -POOF- -disappears-

Kadiska: -walks slowly up to Naruto- Hey there! Could I ask you some questions? -holds up clipboard-

Naruto: Uh…sure…go on ahead…

Kadiska: Is it possible to rotate your head 1000 degrees to the right?

Naruto: What the hell is a degree?

Kadiska: 0.0 Next question…since you have a fox demon sealed inside of you…have you ever had a flea problem?

Naruto: I DON'T HAVE FLEAS!

Kadiska: Sure you do! -big grin- Answer this: When you have kids, what would you like to name them?

Naruto: -deer-in-the-headlights look- Uh…I'm going to have kids?

Kadiska: Good point. Do you know when not to pick a fight with someone over a comment?

Naruto: -chooses to ignore the question, but fails to comply as he runs at the interviewer with the intent to kill-

Kadiska: AHHH! -runs and hides in a tree- -asks questions from tree- If ramen didn't exist, what would be your food obsession?

Naruto: If ramen didn't exist…? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE POOR RAMEN!?!?!? I'D DIE!

Kadiska: -sits on tree branch- -writes even more down- Okay…you're ever so important enemies were wondering…why the HELL don't you EVER die?

Naruto: Cause I ROCK! -cheers-

Kadiska: No you don't! You're just horribly lucky, and the namesake.

Naruto: I'm the namesake CAUSE I rock!

Kadiska: But, you don't rock. If you died, Sasuke would become the main character, and the entire series would be over in three episodes. Anyway, you were meat on a stick, would you eat yourself?

Naruto: Huh? Why can't I be ramen instead?

Kadiska: Whatever. Just answer the question and stop giving me a hard time. I have other people to bother…oops…I mean interview, ya' know.

Naruto: It depends…what kind of meat are we talking about here?

Kadiska: It figures…

Naruto: Probably.

Kadiska: -sweatdrop- Aaaannnyyywwwaaayyy…

Naruto: -looks at her- Are you sure we've never met before??? You seem very familiar for some reason…

Kadiska: -'nother sweatdrop- -looks around- Uh nope. We've never met. Well, thanks for your time; I got all that I need. -runs off-

Naruto: -stares blankly-

Kadiska: Whew. That was close. Next time I'm gonna' interview someone different…

Usagi: How about Gaara?

Kadiska: Do you actually think that he'll answer my questions? Ah, well. I'll give it a shot…


End file.
